Who is maniac now?
by Geeky nerdy bitchy me
Summary: Rachel s party went not as planned. It s slash and smut. Don t like - don t read. I think it is some kind of OOC and Non-con


**Hey! After long time thinking I finally decided to post my story here) It`s my first attempt at slash and smut (yeah, there will be lots of it, don`t like - don`t read) and I hope you`ll like it. Reviews are highly appriciated. I love you all guys**

* * *

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good in this red shirt and tight black jeans, which made his ass look really good. He fixed his hairstyle pouring some gel on chestnut hair. He was not surprised he was called for a party, even though he was not studying at McKinley anymore, New Directions still thought about him as the part of their company, the thing that amazed him was that party was at Rachels`. That girl was too good for her own good. So he was sure the party will be a failure, but he had to come – that awful girl was still his friend. Also this party was an excuse to call Blaine to hang out. This was the main reason he decided to come. Kurt was going to pick Blaine up and drive to Rachel`s house. He sat in his car and drove to Blaines`. Kurt walked out of the car and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened. Blaine was standing there perfectly dressed. And Kurt had to admit that this boy looked amazing out of his uniform. He was wearing dark jeans, white shirt with black stripes and red woolen shirt. His hair was gelled but not as much as usual. Kurt`s mouth watered at the sight.

"Hi, Kurt!"

"Yeah, em… hi."

"Will you come in?"

"Sure"

He came in and took his coat off. Blaine had to settle some things. Meanwhile Kurt sat at the sofa in the hall.

"I`m ready let`s go" Blaine appeared from bedroom. They put their coats on and sat in the car. They pulled of the driveway. Kurt tried to watch the road but he couldn't stop himself from starring at Blaine. "This night is going to be very long" – he thought.

Rachel greeted them and started to say something about her almost "no alcohol" policy. Well this didn't last long and soon she was drunk as hell. So was Blaine. The only ones who were not drinking were Finn and Kurt. Fin was driving today and Kurt… Kurt wanted to look good in eyes of his friends and actually (who are we kidding) to impress Blaine. Blaine eventually had no such problem. He was dancing drunkenly in the middle of the room, moving his hips in the way that should be illegal. Kurt looked with all patience he could. But he really couldn't take it anymore when Blaine started smacking his ass (oh yes actually he was a little bit whore or stripper while drunk) he decided – screw it. With that he drank the first bottle of the beer, it wasn`t enough. Then there came second, third… And within half an hour he joined the "drunk club". And you know what? The party was much better now.

"Let`s play Spin the bottle!" with that the actual fun started. During the game few pairs made out, some quarrels started. Then it was Rachel`s turn. First time the bottle landed on her. Then the second time the bottle pointed on Blaine. Kurt became really jealous. Even Rachel had a chance to kiss Blaine and he hadn't. Life is not fair. Kurt held his breath. He was afraid. Of course he was! Blaine never kissed a girl, what if he decides that girls do it for him? Then Kurt`s chances will become even less then now. And let`s face it – right now he was friend-zoned. "Why is Rachel looking like a maniac?" She attacked Blaine`s mouth with enormous ferocity. "Yeah maybe she is a drunken maniac." Their kiss was long, too long for Kurt`s likening. Then at last Blaine pulled off. Rachel was smiling like a mad one, looking at Blaine with such fondness, that Kurt wanted to throw up. He prayed god this was not a sign for a new pair to start.

"Yeah, I`m definitely gay" – with Blaine`s words Kurt started breathing again. His fears faded away with the smile on Rachel`s face. Now it was time for Blaine to spin the bottle. Kurt was not certain what he wanted more. He wanted to kiss Blaine and not screw everything up. He crossed his fingers, hoping for not certain what. Time slowed down. The bottle stopped. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him. He looked down and saw it. The bottle has pointed on him. He blushed awfully. "Oh fuck. This is going to happen." – He thought. Blaine moved towards him. There was almost no distance between them. Kurt felt Blaine`s breath on his lips. And finally their lips met. Blaine`s lips were so soft. He tasted like alcohol, mint, coffee and… Blaine. This kiss was all clichés all this firework thing, yeah there definitely were fireworks. Kurt`s hands flew to boy`s hair. Kiss was sweet and lazy. Kurt slightly parted his lips and Blaine deepened the kiss. Gaining confidence Kurt sucked on boy`s lower lip. Their tongues battled for dominance. Blaine pulled his tongue in Kurt`s mouth and then out, in and out. He was literally fucking Kurt`s mouth with his tongue.. Kiss became more heated and soon Kurt was sitting in Blaine`s lap, Blaine`s hands roaming up and down his back and Kurt`s in lower boy`s hair. Blaine tugged on the hem of Kurt`s shirt… Someone cleared his throat. Boys got off each other. Both blushing and breathing heavily. All eyes were at Kurt and Blaine. Embarrassed as hell Kurt ran off to the bathroom. After closing the door he looked down and saw obvious bulge in his pants. "Fuck" he muttered, Blaine definitely felt it. He screwed everything up. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Get out" he yelled.

"It`s me" This was Blaine`s voice. Kurt looked at the door in confusion and unlocked it. Blaine stood in the door frame, his hair messed up and lips swollen from their make-out session. Kurt gulped, his dick getting even harder in his pants. Blaine walked in and locked the door. One glance, one second and they were all over each other. Neither of them knew who moved in to the kiss first, but soon Kurt was pressed down the wall by Blaine`s body. Blaine moaned into the kiss and sucked Kurt`s tongue in his. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine`s waist., their erections rubbing together through layers of cloth, creating this wonderful friction. Kurt felt that Blaine was as hard as he was. It was he who made Blaine hard.

"Oh god, Blaaaaine… please…" he moaned, wanting more. No, needing more. Kurt looked in boy`s eyes. His pupils were blown with lust, usual hazel color nowhere to be seen. Holy crap, he was head over heels with this boy and he couldn't believe he was kissing the love of his life now. But kissing was not enough. He took Blaine`s hand and lead it to the bulge in his tight jeans. Lower boy palmed him slightly squeezing. Kurt arched his back and made very loud moan of approval. Curly warbler took it as a sign to continue and rubbed his hand against his throbbing erection. He trailed kisses from Kurt`s jaw to his earlobe. Sucking on Kurt`s ear he asked "You like it?" Kurt couldn't form even words, never mind sentences. Blaine pulled of just to take off his shirt and throw it on the floor. Soon Kurt`s followed. Once more they started kissing; this time kiss was even more heated, feeling of skin on skin so magical. Blaine kissed Kurt`s neck, sucking and biting, he was sure there will be hickeys, but he didn't care. To say more he DID care and wanted everyone to see that Kurt belong to him now. Slowly he moved to the south, licking down the taller boy`s torso. Blaine found his right nipple biting it, making Kurt make that delicious sounds. Then he left blowing on it and doing exactly the same thing with the second nipple. Then he saw perfect abs with almost inconspicuous happy trail. Blaine fell on his knees. Looking up in Kurt`s eyes for approval. Kurt nodded slightly, understanding of what is going to happen hitting him suddenly. He whimpered loudly. Blaine undid buttons on tight black jeans and unzipped zipper, shuffling clothes his own and Kurt`s trousers of. Now they were both just in their underwear. There was wet split of precum on Kurt`s boxers right where the head of his cock was. Blaine licked Kurt through underwear making him throw his head back. When he decided that he`s done teasing he took Kurt`s underwear off. He took time looking at Kurt`s beautiful and by the way really huge cock. He licked the underside and took the head in his mouth, tasting precum, which was salty and somehow tasted like Kurt. He moaned around the cock, and that sent shivers down Kurt`s spine and his hands travelled to Blaine`s curly hair, tugging slightly. Blaine took it as a sign that he was doing something right. He hollowed his cheeks and went down, putting the whole length in his mouth, chocking as the head hit the back of his throat, but he kept going, bobbing his head up and down. Kurt`s couldn't stop moaning and jerked his hips forward.

"Oh fuck, sorry Blaine…I`m so fucking sorry" he mumbled feeling so awful, that he wanted to cry.

"Shh… it's alright babe… mhm… want you to fuck my mouth…" Kurt froze for a moment. Blaine didn't hate him. In fact he loved it. Blaine opened his mouth suggestively, waiting for Kurt, looking at him with pleading eyes. Kurt carefully moved forward, so the tip of his dick was in boy`s mouth. Once again Blaine moaned around him. And that did it for Kurt. He started thrusting in and out of this tempting heat, moaning and making those sexy sounds. Blaine reached behind Kurt`s balls to the crack of his ass, to the tight hole. He started teasing Kurt, moving his finger up and down the crack. The fingers disappeared and Kurt felt them moving with his dick in Blaine`s mouth. Then Blaine returned his finger and pushed it in the hole. Kurt gasped at the unexpected intrusion. But soon he relaxed and Blaine moved further. After Kurt adjusted to the first finger, Blaine started moving it in and out. Soon the second finger followed and later the third. And suddenly Blaine reached that spot and Kurt came in his mouth without warning, screaming something slightly reminding his name. Blaine swallowed every last drop of it. When Kurt came down from the height, he understood that Blaine still have a problem to take care of.

"I want you to fuck me" he whispered. Blaine was amazed and horny as fuck. He looked at Kurt for a moment.

"I don`t have anything with me"

"Fuck. Me too. Are you a virgin?"

"Erm… yeah. Does that matter?"

"Look. I am virgin too. Therefore we are clean. It`s not like I`m going to get pregnant so fuck me already."

Blaine took off his underwear.

"Wow, you are huge. Is it even going to fit?"

"Well, I think it will fit. But we don`t have lube"

"I have an idea" With that Kurt fell on his knees and in one movement took the whole length in his mouth. He sucked on it as if it was an ice cream, and then pulled off with an obscene pop. Now Blaine`s dick was coated in saliva. Kurt stood up and Blaine pressed him against the wall. Once again Kurt wrapped his legs around the curly boy`s waist. He felt the head of Blaine`s cock pressed against his hole. Slowly Blaine started to pull in. Kurt screamed in pain. And Blaine stopped.

"No… no… please… keep going..ah..it just hurts…"

Blaine pushed balls deep and froze to let Kurt adjust. After few long minutes Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a sign to move. Blaine pulled out almost completely and then pushed inside in one swift movement, hitting that spot in Kurt.

"Fuck… please harder… ah…Blaaaaaine.."

Blaine settled a fast rhythm with which he hit Kurt`s prostate with every thrust. It didn`t take long before Kurt was coming again, covering both of them in cum. After few more thrusts Blaine followed and filled Kurt with his come. Few minutes later he pulled out.

"Kurt, I know we kinda ruined the timeline, but will you be my boyfriend?'

"Yes, silly"

They put their clothes back on. And get out of the bathroom. Kurt was fucking sore. He cold barely walk.

"Oh shit, sorry, babe, I haven't meant to make you sore"

"Well, I asked for it myself and it was amazing, so don't you dare apologize. Now lets go and sing some karaoke."

"As you say, babe. What are we going to sing?"

"Don't you want me" – said Kurt moving his hips in that sexy way and laughing, - "And by the way, I love it, when you call me babe."

* * *

**THE END**

**How do you like it?**


End file.
